


Fluid Layout

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Dinesh/Gilfoyle hook up smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluid Layout

They’d started off wrestling over a remote control. It had been just like all their other fights that descended into wrestling, until suddenly it wasn’t. The fact that they’d both had a couple beers and no one else was home had hit them and everything felt different.

But, they weren’t ready to acknowledge it. They weren’t looking into each other’s eyes or letting their hands go anywhere that they couldn’t justify. And they definitely weren’t saying anything. They were just letting their bodies touch, rubbing against each other as much as they could while still playing it off as wrestling. 

Dinesh slowly let out a breath. He didn’t want this to end. It felt good and he didn’t want that good feeling to be replaced with awkwardness and shame, although that was inevitable.

Gilfoyle finally broke the silence and said, “Do you also feel...weird?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Dinesh murmured. He hoped Gilfoyle wouldn’t ask whether it was a good kind of weird or a bad kind of weird. He didn’t feel ready to confront that question.

Gilfoyle glanced at the door and asked, “Do you want to move to my bedroom?” He didn’t know what exactly was happening between them but it seemed fair to say they should let it happen in private.

“Yeah, good idea,” Dinesh said. 

Gilfoyle laid down in his bed and waited for Dinesh to join him. Dinesh laid down too. He left a space between them even though he wanted to touch Gilfoyle very badly.

“Do you...want to kiss?” Gilfoyle asked. 

Dinesh looked back at him silently.

“Um...if you do but you don’t want to admit it to me...you shouldn’t feel that way. It’s okay. I want to kiss you too. So,” Gilfoyle said.

“Okay,” Dinesh said. “That’s good to know.” After a second, he said, “It’s more that I can’t admit it to myself.” 

Gilfoyle paused and said, “But, you could of just did. Right? You said that you can’t admit it to yourself which suggests...there’s something to admit.”

“Yes. There is,” Dinesh said.

“Do you think you could...I don’t know. Give yourself a free pass for a little bit and analyze or feel bad about it or whatever later? Is that maybe something you’d want to do?” Gilfoyle asked him.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Dinesh said, eagerly scooting closer to him. Gilfoyle pulled him close and Dinesh let out an excited gasp. To Gilfoyle’s surprise, Dinesh started kissing him first. Gilfoyle kissed back eagerly. Dinesh pushed his body against Gilfoyle, kissing him hard. He slid a hand under Gilfoyle’s shirt, feeling his stomach and chest. 

Gilfoyle pinned Dinesh down by his shoulders. He checked his face to make sure he liked that. Dinesh was grinning up at him excitedly. He pushed his hips up against Gilfoyle’s. 

Gilfoyle kissed him hard on the mouth again before kissing down his neck, then back up to his ear. “I’m gonna take good care of you, princess,” he said against his ear. 

Dinesh shivered happily. “Okay,” he said softly. 

Gilfoyle pulled Dinesh’s shirt off and tossed it aside and then started pulling his pants down.

“What are you going to do?” Dinesh asked him.

“What do you want me to do?” Gilfoyle asked.

Dinesh propped himself up on his elbows and asked, “What, like, I can ask for anything?”

Gilfoyle smiled a little and said, “Yeah, baby. You can ask for whatever you want.”

“Even a blow job?” Dinesh asked.

Gilfoyle nodded and said, “Yeah. I can figure that out.” He pulled Dinesh’s pants and underwear down and started stroking him. 

Dinesh closed his eyes. “Mmm,” he said happily. After a second, he opened his eyes and propped himself up again. “Gilfoyle?” he asked.

“Yeah?”

“It’s weird that we’re doing this...”

“I know, baby,” Gilfoyle said. “Do you want to stop or do you want to just...not think about how weird it is?”

Dinesh put his hand over Gilfoyle’s and said, “I definitely want you to keep going.” Dinesh watched Gilfoyle curiously, wondering if he was really about to suck his dick. That seemed like a complete impossibility.

But Gilfoyle leaned down and started lightly sucking on it. “Holy shit, that feels so good,” Dinesh said. Gilfoyle bobbed his head, trying to get as much of it in his mouth as possible. Dinesh moaned and petted his hair. “Mmm. Gilfoyle!” He pulled on his hair a little. Gilfoyle started bobbing his head more enthusiastically as he got used to the feeling. When he flicked his tongue over Dinesh’s tip, Dinesh moaned. 

When he started to come in Gilfoyle’s mouth, he breathily said, “Oh shit. Sorry.” 

Gilfoyle lifted his head and said, “It’s fine. That’s only mildly disgusting.” 

Dinesh watched him, wondering if he regretted it. After a minute of wondering what to say, he said, “Um, thank you...so much.”

Gilfoyle chuckled a little and said, “You’re welcome, princess.” He kissed Dinesh’s forehead and lightly ran his hand down his body. He squeezed his ass and asked, “Does that feel good?” 

“Yeah,” Dinesh told him. 

“Good,” Gilfoyle said. He kissed him as he kept feeling up his ass. “Baby?” he asked after a while.  
“Yeah?” Dinesh asked, squeezing Gilfoyle’s arm as he writhed underneath him. 

“Do you maybe want to get fucked?” he asked. 

“Oh,” he said. He thought about it for a minute and then asked, “I mean...would you ever stop making fun of me and throwing it in my face if I let you do that?”

“I just sucked your dick sixty seconds ago,” Gilfoyle reminded him. “Your come was in my mouth.”

“That’s a good point,” Dinesh said. Gilfoyle kept rubbing his ass. He let out a breath and said, “Yeah. Okay. Go slow.” 

Gilfoyle kissed him again before he quickly undressed and lubed up his dick. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Dinesh said nervously.

Gilfoyle started slowly pushing into him. “Does that hurt?” he asked.

“A little,” he said breathily. He quickly added, “But, it feels good too.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Gilfoyle told him.

“Do you really think that?” Dinesh asked breathily.

“Yeah, of course.” 

Dinesh arched his back and moaned as Gilfoyle fucked him.

“That’s so good,” he said breathily.

“Will you say my name again, baby?” Gilfoyle asked, pushing deep into him.

“Gilfoyle!” Dinesh shouted.

Gilfoyle pushed into him a few more times before he came. He kissed him hard. He slowly pulled out and then wrapped his arms tightly around Dinesh. Dinesh nuzzled his head against Gilfoyle and closed his eyes. He knew he’d feel awkward and weird tomorrow, but for now he just wanted to enjoy this feeling.


End file.
